


When the World was Young

by SkaianRedeemer



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, Weird Alien Shit, Xeno Culture, fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaianRedeemer/pseuds/SkaianRedeemer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Troll fables and fairy tales, beloved by Trolls across the spectrum for generations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World was Young

###    


The Tale of the Bowyer

  


Once upon a time when the world was young, there lived a young Troll named Ea. She lived with her father and mother of the Pale Blooded and worked as a bowyer. One night, when the winds turned cold, she came to her father and mother and said "The sun sweeps past in the sky and I have grown. I must set out on my own to find a mate and my way in the world."

Her father and mother spoke in private, and when they had spoken they gave their daughter food and clothing and let her take her tools. They told her to set out on her way with sadness in their hearts, for her weapons were the pride of their tribe, but she had grown strong and should not be restrained. She set out into the forest and began to walk, trusting to the path.

After some time, Ea came across a white mantis, which greeted her. "Good evening, Ea," said the mantis. "Where are you bound?"

"I go in search of other Trolls," she replied, "to peddle my wares, to find a mate and my place in the world."

"Then follow me," said the mantis, "for I shall surely guide you to strong Trolls in need of mates, and you may find your way in the world."

But Ea refused, for she was strong and her mind sharp, and she struck the mantis with her fist, so that it fled. The next day, she found a village, where she peddled her wares but found no mate and no home, and so continued on her way.

The next day, Ea was filling her skins from the stream when she came across a white singing bird. And the bird came to sing to her, and in time it spoke. "Good dawn, Ea," said the singing bird. "Where are you bound?"

"I go in search of other Trolls," she replied, "to peddle my wares, to find a mate and my place in the world."

"Then follow me," said the singing bird, "for I shall surely guide you to skilled Trolls in need of weapons, so you can make your way in the world."

But Ea refused, for she was strong and her mind sharp, and she frightened the singing bird with an arrow, so that it fled. The next day, she found an encampment of hunters, where she peddled her wares in exchange for food. But she found no mate and no home, and so she continued on her way.

The next day, Ea was crossing harsh rocks when she came across a white cat. The cat was small and bloodied, and it carried in its mouth a white kestrel, that had resisted and been killed. Ea watched the cat until it reached its den in the mountains, where it divided its kill between its children. The cat saw her there, and spoke. "Good night, Ea," said the hunting cat. "Where are you bound?"

"I go in search of other Trolls," she replied, "to peddle my wares, to find a mate and my place in the world."

"Then in the evening you shall follow me," said the hunting cat, "for I know of a man in the woods with skill in fletching arrows. He is strong and of the Pale tribe, and you will find much profit together."

And Ea accepted, for she was strong and her mind sharp. She went back to the woods. There, she hunted in the shelter of the trees through the day. When she returned, she lay two white finches for the children of the hunting cat, so they would not go hungry while their parent was away. And the hunting cat was thankful.

"You have done a good thing, Ea," it told her. "For I do indeed know a Troll in the woods with skill in fletching arrows, but if my children were left without food, I would have surely led you down a false path as befits a selfish guest. For all things must survive before they will help another."

The hunting cat led Ea into the woods and aside the river, where they could not be seen. There, he led her to the spring, where the water fell from the great mountains, where she met a man who was fletching arrows. And Ea went to him, and he saw her, and saw that she had been burned by the sun while hunting, and so mistook her for a hunter.

"My name is Io, maker of arrows," he said. "I will trade you food for ammunition, and you would be wise to trade, for my arrows fly truer than any other arrows ever made, and strike the harder."

Ea greeted him in turn. "I have no food but what I shall capture. Give to me one arrow, and I shall pay you in turn twice your rate, and still eat myself. For I have a bow made by Ea the bowyer, which makes arrows fly further and strike the harder."

And Io gave her the arrow, and Ea looked up on the cliffs to where she saw a white mountain goat, which grazed on grasses higher than any bow could reach, far enough away that no archer could aim. And Ea took up her bow, and the arrow made by Io the fletcher, and she shot the mountain goat so that it fell. And she made sure Io could see her marksmanship and not say that she had lied. Together they went up to claim the goat, and put it on a spit and roasted it.

As they ate, Io the fletcher asked to see the bow of Ea, and did greatly admire it. And he said "Tell me where Ea the bowyer makes her place in the world, for I admire her work and would seek to work with her."

And Ea said "Truly, you have met Ea the bowyer, and shared the first of many profits with her." And Ea went to the home of Io the fletcher and they became mates.

The sun swept past, and in time Ea the bowyer and Io the fletcher became known far and wide for their talents and wares. And in time, they bore children, and became mother and father to three children of Pale blood. And when they came to walk tall as Trolls, their sons were named Ver and Jov and their daughter Ese, who was skilled with stone.

And the day did come that Ea the bowyer was much aggrieved, and Io her mate inquired to the source of her grief. "I am aggrieved by Re, the fletcher of Ashen blood," said Ea. "His arrows are unbalanced and shatter with force. Those that are not wise enough to buy again from you blame my bows for his failure."

Io the fletcher was wise as his mate, and said "Our sons are grown, but have yet to prove their worth in craft or service. Send Ver to hunt Re, and bring him to pay recompense in blood or service."

Ea agreed, and they called Ver to their presence and told him: "Re, the fletcher of Ashen blood, has fouled our reputation and so threatens our livelihood. You will go to find him, and bring him to pay recompense in blood or service."

So Ver went on his way into the woods. But he had not gone far when he came across a white mantis, which greeted him. "Good evening, Ver," said the mantis. "Where are you bound?"

"I go in search of other Re, the fletcher of Ashen blood," he replied, "who has fouled my mother's temper and must be brought to pay."

"Then follow me," said the mantis, "for I know of your mother's hatred of Re the fletcher, and will bring you to him."

And Ver followed the mantis, who led him into the deep forest. And Ver followed the mantis for many days, but did not find Re the fletcher. In time, the mantis led Ver to a tree, and a branch fell upon Ver and trapped him.

"Help me," said Ver to the mantis.

"No, Ver," said the mantis. "For truly, I do not know Re the fletcher, and have led you here in malice. The branch was set as a trap, and you will be trapped under it in the sun, which will cook you and keep me fed for many days. This was surely my imperative, for all things must survive before they will help another."

And the moon swept past, and Ea the bowyer came to know that Re the fletcher still sold his faulty wares, and that her son had died, and she was much aggrieved. So she spoke to Io, and together they called their second son, Jov, to their presence and told him: "Re, the fletcher of Ashen blood, has fouled our reputation and so threatens our livelihood. You will go to find him, and bring him to pay recompense in blood or service."

So Jov went on his way into the woods. But he had not gone far when he came across a white mantis, which greeted him. "Good evening, Jov," said the mantis. "Where are you bound?"

"I go in search of other Re, the fletcher of Ashen blood," he replied, "who has fouled my mother's temper and must be brought to pay."

"Then follow me," said the mantis, "for I know of your mother's hatred of Re the fletcher, and will bring you to him."

But Jov was wiser than his brother, and struck the mantis so that it fled. And he travelled for many days, until he came upon a stream to fill his skins with water, and was greeted by a singing bird.

"Good dawn, Jov," said the singing bird. "Where are you bound?"

"I go in search of other Re, the fletcher of Ashen blood," he replied, "who has brought low our profits with faulty goods, and must be brought to pay."

"Then follow me," said the singing bird, "for I know of Re the fletcher, and will bring you to him."

And Jov went with the singing bird, but soon became lost, as the bird went away throughout the day and night. And one day he came across a wild beast, which rent him until he died. And the singing bird returned to find him, and lamented his fate.

"Oh Jov, son of Ea the bowyer," sang the bird. "I knew the way to Re the fletcher, but was distracted and could not lead you in time. For all things must survive before they will help another."

And the moon swept past, and Ea the bowyer came to know of these things and was enraged. She came to Io her mate, and told him that she herself would go to Re the fletcher and bring him to pay recompense. But Io had not been touched by his mate's desires for Re, and spoke calmly. "We still have a daughter who is wise in the ways of stronecraft and gems, and she is grown strong."

Ea agreed that this was very wise. "Indeed, we cannot hold her here any longer, and so we should let her go to find Re the fletcher, and let her take his holdings for her own to make her way in the world. In this way, we three shall all prosper, and she will not resent us for binding her in her prime."

Ea agreed, and they called Ese to their presence and told her: "Re, the fletcher of Ashen blood, has fouled our reputation and so threatens our livelihood. You will go to find him, and bring him to pay recompense in blood or service. In return, we will give you his holdings to make your own so that you can make your way in the world."

And Ese thanked her parents, who gave her food and clothing, and let her take her tools. They told her to set out on her way with sadness in their hearts, for her work was highly valued in trade. She set out into the forest and began to walk, trusting to the path.

So Ese went on her way into the woods. But she had not gone far when she came across a white mantis, which greeted her. "Good evening, Ese," said the mantis. "Where are you bound?"

"I go in search of other Re, the fletcher of Ashen blood," she replied, "who has fouled my mother's temper and must be brought to pay."

"Then follow me," said the mantis, "for I know of your mother's hatred of Re the fletcher, and will bring you to him."

But Ese refused, for she was strong and her mind sharp. "A mantis is a creature that slays its mate, and so you cannot know of true hatred, which preserves." And she took her chisel and struck the mantis, so that it died. And so her brother Ver was avenged.

And she travelled for many days, until she came upon a stream to fill her skins with water, where was greeted by a singing bird.

"Good dawn, Ese," said the singing bird. "Where are you bound?"

"I go in search of other Re, the fletcher of Ashen blood," she replied, "who has brought low my family's profits with faulty goods, and must be brought to pay."

"Then follow me," said the singing bird, "for I know of Re the fletcher, and will bring you to him."

But Ese refused, for she was strong and her mind sharp. "A singing bird is a creature that eats seed, and must search for food all the day and all the night. You would never be able to lead me to Re the fletcher."

And she took up a stone from the stream and threw it at the bird, so that it died. And so her brother Jor was avenged. And Ese took up the stone and saw that it was a bloodstone, which took in blood like stripes. And she knew it to be highly valued, so she placed it among her possessions.

The next day, Ese was crossing harsh rocks when she came across the hunting cat. And the hunting cat was advanced in years, and saw her on the horizon. "Good night, Ese, daughter of Ea the bowyer," said the hunting cat. "Where are you bound?"

"I go in search of other Re, the fletcher of Ashen blood," she replied, "who must be brought to pay for his insults. In reward, I will take his holdings for my own and make my way in the world."

"Then in the evening you shall follow me," said the hunting cat, "for I know of Re, the fletcher of Ashen blood, and will take you to him."

And Ese thanked the hunting cat, and reached into her bag. "I am a poor hunter," she told the hunting cat, "but I can offer you this bloodstone. You are quick of mind like the Trolls, and it is valuable. Surely you will be able to trade it for more food than I could bring in offering."

And the hunting cat was pleased. "I will not take your bloodstone, Ese, daughter of Ea the bowyer, for you have need of it. But I am advanced in years and no longer the hunter of my youth. I ask instead that when you come to take the holdings of Re, the fletcher, that you take me into your home and let me live in comfort until I die."

And in the morning, the hunting cat took Ese to the holdings of Re. And Ese, who was strong and her mind sharp, studied the holdings and the servants and imagined how they would serve for stonework, and saw that they would make her rich. "But I am promised only the holdings, and not the servants," she thought, "who would work for me and go far and wide to peddle my goods." She knew Ea, who raised her, would keep Re alive in her hatred, and so planned to assure his removal so that she could secure her way in the world.

And Re the fletcher had borne two sons. Their names were Lon, who built hives, and Mer, a mason. And Lon of the Ashen tribe saw Ese, and as she had been without food for many days, he mistook her for a beggar of no skills. And he pitied her, and took her into his home.

And he went to his father and told him of the beggar-girl, and his father was much enraged. "If she cannot work she will not eat," said Re the fletcher, "and should be put away mercifully. Go to her with these plates of meat and offer her the smaller portion, which I have poisoned so that she will die."

And Lon went to do this thing, but found Ese to be admiring the Hive in which she had been housed. And she told Lon of her admiration, and he explained to her that he had planned the hive, and his brother had assembled it. "But your choice of stone is poor," she told him, "and will not long withstand the windy season."

And they spoke long on this subject, and Lon saw that she was skilled in stone and jewels, and not a beggar. And so he split the larger portion with her, and went back to his father.

And he told his father of his guest, and came to realize the truth. "Surely this is Ese of the Pale blood, daughter of Ea the bowyer, who has come to do me great harm." And he sent Lon to bed without telling him of Ese.

In the evening, Lon spoke again to Ese, who asked to see his father, as she had been forbidden to do so by the servants. Lon took Ese into the woods, where they spoke again in safety. There, Lon told her that his father would not see her, for he was wroth with her and not ready to hear the pleas of his sons.

Ese realized from his words that Lon and Mer had grown, but had been kept within Re's holdings against their will. For this she pitied Lon, the maker of hives, whose talents had been so dashed. And they stayed together in the forest until the dawn.

As the dawn approached, Re the fletcher took aside his second son, Mer. And he gave to him two cuts of meat, and said to him "Go to the beggar-girl and give to her this larger cut of meat. For she is surely weak from hunger and will be unable to resist, and will eat poison and die mercifully."

And Mer went to Ese in arrogance, believing her to be a beggar of no skill, and did not speak to her of common interests. But Ese was forewarned by Lon, and did not accept the larger piece. "You have made a mistake," she told Mer, "for I am a beggar, and have done nothing to deserve the larger piece. I will take the smaller piece, and you, the larger."

And Mer knew she was too wise to be a beggar of no skill, and took away the larger piece and went at once to tell his father.

And Re confirmed his son's fears. "Indeed, she is not a beggar, but is Ese of the Pale blood, who has come to slay us all. In the morning we will all eat together, and I will insure that she will ingest poison, and die."

Now, Mer was loyal to his father to the point of fault, though his father had mistreated him. And Mer had seen his brother with Ese during the night, and told his father of their time in the woods. "Surely for this, Lon must also die." For Mer was jealous of his brother.

And his father agreed, and told his servants to prepare four meals for the evening and in the day he went to poison them. But as he divided the cuts, he cut his own hand, for he was indeed a poor craftsman. He attempted to hide his wound.

And in the evening, Ese was drawn to eat with the family of Re, and Lon his son noticed that his father wore a bandage. "My father uses servants to cook," said Lon of the Ashen blood, "so surely my father has tampered with your meal."

And Ese went to the table, and told Re a clever lie. "Master, you have mistaken me for a beggar, but this is a mistake. My name is Asa of Pale blood, and I am an apprentice of spices. In payment for your hospitality, I will gladly spice our meals with exotic flavours from the Pale tribes."

And Re knew that she lied, but had to pretend he did not so that Lon would not realize that his meal had also been poisoned. And Ese went to each meal in turn, and secretly placed the bloodstone against it. And it took on the colour of the blood of the meat, but on the last two cuts it revealed a hidden streak of Ashen blood.

"We have played one another false, Re the fletcher," said Ese, "for truly I am Ese, raised by Ea the bowyer, to whom you owe recompense."

"Then you are false indeed," came Re's challenge, "and you should leave at once."

But Ese held aloft the bloodstone and said: "A lie told for a good cause is a good lie, but you have lied to kill both your guest and your son, and so must die."

And Lon took out his weapon, and captured Mer, his brother. And Ese did battle with Re, the fletcher, unto victory. And she sliced open his belly before his household, so that he died.

And Ese, who worked with stone and gems, took the holdings of Re of the Ashen blood, and took his sons to mate.

**Author's Note:**

> The monochrome blood in the fic was meant twofold: to imply the mythical Trolls had even weirder blood than the current, and as a propaganda note, to imply that Pale and Ashen colours have always been a part of Troll culture, even in the days when Pale and Ashen relationships did not yet exist (an implication made in some of my other fables, see [The Tale of the Lone Soldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330885/chapters/591459) in the middle of that chapter).
> 
> It's not clear how the Trolls are breeding in this mythic period, and what the "parent" roles really imply. In the original draft of this fic, the female Trolls actually got pregnant, but that didn't go well with everyone. I understand that. It was as much meant as theory as mythical weirdness, but since I no longer subscribe to the theory (my new theory is perhaps too weird to go in the fic, but I think it's more solid), I just scrubbed the allusions and left it with "mythical weirdness".
> 
> I really had trouble coming up for the title of the story, so I went with the Tale of the Bowyer, in hopes that my brain will finally associate "bowyer" with "one who makes bows", and not [this](http://www.mariowiki.com/Bowyer). ...Not working so far.


End file.
